


seas the day

by charliescastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliescastiel/pseuds/charliescastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks it's time to seas the day and tell Cas how he feels. Castiel's reaction is a little overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seas the day

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank the CDS for their encouragement and inspiration, in particular Katie for sending Cas and Dean on this date in the first place.

They had only been dating for a few months when it happened.  
It was Dean's turn to plan the date, he'd been so nervous for weeks. He wasn't sure why, when usually being with Cas was one of the most calming and happy experiences of his life.  
Except for when Cas held his face, or stroked his cheek, or carded his fingers through his hair, or kissed him. In those moments he thought his heart might actually fall out of his chest.  
Dean had planned this for weeks, seen as on their last date Cas had really set the bar high by taking Dean to an annual vintage car festival two towns over. It wasn't really conventional date material, but hell if it didn't make Dean smile like he'd just swallowed the sun.  
It was the first real weekend of summer when Dean drove by the park, noticing the signs for an upcoming fair by the boating lake. Considering Cas had such an insane love for all things nature, he figured why not.  
They arrived at the park that weekend, Dean had brought a small picnic arrangement of PB&J sandwiches and plenty of pie for them to have before they set out on the lake.  
"Have you ever been on a boat before?" Cas asked as they joined the back of the line.  
"N- no. Not really." Dean blushed.  
"Me either." Cas nudged his shoulder as they stepped closer.  
"Cas, no, we are not going in one of those stupid swan pedal boats." Dean protested as soon as he saw Castiel gaze towards it.  
"But-"  
"No. We're going on a real, proper rowing boat. And it's gonna be awesome."  
Cas just nodded.  
It was only a struggle for the first few strokes, honest. They had a little trouble getting in sync and ended up going around in circles for a few minutes, but that was all.  
They sailed to the centre of the lake, close to an island populated with small rodents and a colourful assortment of birds when they stopped. It was quiet here, most people had stuck to the edges.  
They shared the last piece of pie together whilst Cas used up the last of the film in his camera to take a few pictures of a couple of sleeping ducks and an over energetic squirrel. Dean smiled as he watched.  
"Cas." Dean began.  
"Hm." Cas dragged his face from where he was watching a bird catch a small fish, a small smile teasing his lips.  
"There's been something I've been meaning to say to you." He could feel his heart beating ten times faster, his palms sweating and he was sure his voice was higher than usual.  
"What?" Cas asked, his brow furrowed slightly but otherwise he seemed like nothing in the world could bother him.  
"You know I- I've really enjoyed spending all this time with you. Seriously, I don't think I've had this much fun in years, and sometimes you're not that fun." He joked.  
Cas tilted his head at him.  
"You just make me, really, really happy, Cas. Like everything is right finally and I can be myself for the first time in forever and you'd stay with me no matter what."  
There was that smile again.  
"I guess," Dean paused, grabbing Cas's hands from his lap to his own and entangling them together. He took a deep breath, still staring at his lap. "What I'm trying to say is that, I love you." Dean said, pulling his eyes away from their entwined hands and looking up to Cas's eyes.  
"You- what?" Cas muttered and for a moment, Dean thought he'd said the wrong thing.  
But then Cas was reaching up to wrap his arms around Dean's neck but it all went wrong and Cas was falling, falling backwards in slow motion, his eyes comically wide as he reached for any scrap of Dean's jacket to hold on to. Dean watched helplessly as Cas continued to fall, only reaching his arm out at the last moment when his body caught up with his brain and grabbing the cuff of his trench coat.  
But it was too late.  
He splashed inelegantly into the water of the small lake they had been boating on, his head ducking under water for the briefest of seconds before he emerged, soaked to the bone.  
He spluttered water from his mouth as his arms flailed to find a rhythm and he pulled his now floppy hair from his face. It stuck up in the most adorable way and Castiel glared as Dean burst into laughter.  
Or glared as much as a person treading water in a lake surrounded by swans could.  
Dean was now doubled over in laughter, his eyes crinkled in the most delightful way as he replayed the moment again and again in his mind.  
"Are you going to help me out or are you just going to sit there and cackle like an asshole?" Cas asked.  
Dean wiped a tear from his eye before leaning over the edge to offer his hand to Cas. As he began to pull him up, Cas pulled back hard bringing Dean into the water with him.  
"Cas, what the fuck-?" Dean managed when he resurfaced. He blinked heavily a few times to rid the water from his eyes.  
Cas was beaming back at him. "I love you too." He said, closing the gap between them and planting a damp kiss on his nose.


End file.
